Leigh Allyn Baker
Leigh-Allyn Baker is an American actress and voice actress. She is best known for her recurring roles as Hannah Webster on Charmed, Ellen on Will & Grace as well. She also provided the voice of Abby on the Nickelodeon animated series Back at the Barnyard. She currently co-stars as Amy Duncan on the Disney Channel sitcom, Good Luck Charlie. Baker has done voice work in video games for the Star Trek and X-Men franchises, and guest starred in television shows such as Yes, Dear, That '70s Show and Early Edition. She also starred in the short-lived 1996 sitcom The Last Frontier. Baker is probably best known to television audiences for her recurring roles - as Hannah Webster in the first season of Charmed, and as Ellen, the long-time friend of Grace Adler on Will & Grace, which she played since the show began in 1998 through to its last season in 2006. She is also known for currently providing the voice of Abby in the animated series Back at the Barnyard In late 2008, Leigh Allyn-Baker appeared on several episodes of Hannah Montana playing "Mickey", a morning show host. Past Film/Television Appearances * Shrunken Heads (1994) - Mitzi * Leprechaun 3 - Waitress * Almost Perfect (1996) - Gina * The Last Frontier (1996) - Joy * Inner Shadow (1997) - Gaika * Swing Blade (1997) - Lauranne * Fired Up (1997) - Janet * Breast Men (1997) - Implant Removal Patient * Charmed (1998-1999) - Hannah Webster * A Wake in Providence (1999) - Connie * Family Law (1999) - Laurie Carrigalo * Early Edition (2000) - Kate O'Rourke * Very Mean Men (2000) - Mary * The Geena Davis Show (2001) - Ms. Susie * Yes, Dear (2002) - Stacey * That '70s Show (2003) - Officer Debbie * Frozen Impact (2003) - Nurse Debbie * Triple Play (2004) - Maggie Fuller * The Crux (2004) - Woman hanging from rope * Enough About Me (2005) - Mona * Las Vegas (2005) - Erlene * Boston Legal (2005) - Frannie Huber * Will & Grace (1998 - 2006) - Ellen * My Name Is Earl (2007) - Nicole Moses (Reporter) * Hannah Montana (2008) - Mickey * Good Luck Charlie (2010) - Amy Duncan * Bad Hair Day (2015) - Liz Morgan Voice acting * Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994) - Alisha Silver * Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (2000) - Crewman Juliet Jurot * Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Dr. Sydney Mobius * Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Ensign Juliet Jurot * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (2003) - Miyako Sudo and additional voices * X-Men Legends (2004) - Jean Grey * EverQuest II (2004) - Merchant and others * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Jean Grey * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2005) - Laura Douglas and others * American Dad!, episode:It's Good to Be Queen (2006) - Margie * Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (2006) - Countess Andrenyi and Mary Debenham * God of War II (2007) - Lahkesis and additional voice * Mass Effect (2007) - Additional voices * Back at the Barnyard (2007—present) - Abby * The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft (2008) - Laura, Hardy and Ellen * Gears of War 2 (2008) - KR Pilot and additional voices * Halo Wars (2009) - Additional voices External links * * *Official Site Category:American television actors Category:Actress Category:Actors Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:FlashBack Fridays Category:American voice actors Category:Females Category:Female